Starring Role
by derekhales
Summary: Bianca is back in town and has asked Drew to meet her at The Dot. However, this isn't their ordinary date and nothing will ever be the same for the two of them again.


**_"It almost feels like a joke to play out the part. When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart; you know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role. If I can't get the starring role." ( Starring Role by Marina & The Diamonds )_**

* * *

Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Degrassi's Thanksgiving Feast was only two days away and Bianca was coming into town to visit on the day of the feast. Though, the tone had been a little less than a happy one as Drew continued to work closely with Clare to finish planning. Normally, the two would be happily joking around but after her break up with Eli - Clare just wasn't in the mood at all. She was still grieving really hard over the guy, after all. "What causes guys to cheat, Drew? I'm only asking since you've done it enough in the past. You would know!" Clare asked, tying another thread around a nail that had been hammered into the wall so the two could hang a banner up about Thanksgiving.

"Hormones, I guess." Drew responded honestly, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he tightly tied the string around a nail before stepping down the step ladder, to look up at the banner. "Why?" Drew added before remembering that Clare was cheated on. He was already mentally kicking himself at that point for asking such a dumb question.

"You know why!" Clare exclaimed, wondering how Drew could forget that quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. He was probably just really horny one night and had sex with that girl you told me about - Lexi, wasn't it?" Drew replied, tilting his head. "The banner is lopsided." He added.

"Not helping, Drew!" Clare muttered, feeling her anger boil at the idea of that girl sleeping with the guy she used to love - still loved, even, but was trying to get over. After taking a deep breath then exhaling as she stepped up onto the step ladder to correct the banner, she looked back at Drew for a second. "Her name was Lenore."

"Oh, right." Drew nodded, trying to think of the reasons why he broke the hearts of Jess, Katie, and Alli over Bianca and then he remembered. "You know, Eli's reason was likely what I said but - for me - it was that in the beginning when I cheated on Alli. Then, after that, I just knew I loved Bianca with every fiber of my being and so I didn't want to be with anyone else." He confessed, suddenly, the step ladder slipped out from under Clare and Drew reacted as quickly as possible - catching her in his arms.

The sudden fall caused Clare to feel her heart jump up into her chest and she held her breath thinking the fall was going to hurt. Only to feel herself land in Drew's strong arms; with a strong sigh of relief. "Thank you, Drew." She said, standing up to brush herself off. "Wanna have lunch with me? I'm sure you want to talk about the fact that your lady is coming back to town to see you!" Clare asked, rather cheerfully and Drew nodded his head right as the bell rang for lunch.

"Yeah, let's go, Veep!"

* * *

Later on after school let out, Drew made his way home and quickly got on FaceTime to contact Bianca. As soon as her face popped up on the screen, Drew beamed with happiness, and grinned at her. "Hey, beautiful!" Drew exclaimed happily, greeting his fiancee which he missed more than anyone could ever imagine. Bianca, on the other hand, didn't look so happy - she looked rather somber. There was something on her mind and, as Drew took in her expression, he could feel a sense of knowing that something was off. "Something the matter?" Drew asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, actually, I need to talk to you. Can you meet with me at The Dot later?" Bianca asked, that was when Drew realized that when Dallas said something about seeing Bianca that day, that he wasn't mistaken.

"Of course! Why are you in town early?" Drew asked, wondering what was going on. Bianca didn't answer him about that, however.

"Just... meet me there in ten, okay?" She replied. Drew nodded then turned off his laptop. He stood up then slipped his sneakers back on and headed out the sliding glass door to go to The Dot. However, he had a really bad sinking feeling in his gut that something was more than wrong. Normally, Bee wasn't like this and it scared the hell out of him.

Ten minutes later, give or take a few from traffic, Drew had arrived at The Dot. He got out of his car and walked into the little coffee shop; looking around to see if he could spot his fiancee. There she was standing at the counter and - as usual - the sight of her made his heart flutter a little in his chest. "Hey, you!" Drew greeted, sitting down next to her at the counter.

"Um, hey." She replied simply, tucking one of her curly brown locks behind her ear as she waited for her coffee. "Look, I know I was supposed to be here for Thanksgiving but I'm not going to be this year, Drew. Something has come up and plans have changed for me." Bianca admitted. Drew furrowed his brow, there it was that same sinking feeling he felt earlier when he first saw her.

"What's the matter, Bee?" Drew questioned, fearing what was about to be said.

"I... don't think it's fair to you to have to wait for me anymore. You need to be free and I feel like I'm holding you back from enjoying your last year at Degrassi. And, to be honest, I don't think we're working out long-distance. We're in different places, you know? Not only literally but figuratively too." Bianca explained, taking a sip of her latte as she looked around the cafe, almost like she couldn't be seen there.

"But...we're so good together. What brought this on?" Drew asked, feeling his heart break because he knew she was dumping him. "Why do you want to leave me? Did I do something?" Drew added.

"It's not you, Drew. Really. You're perfect but you need to be with someone closer to you, you know? Someone that is still at Degrassi. You really need your freedom for the rest of the year." Bianca tried to explain before finally mustering up the courage to say what she really needed to say. "We...need to break up and call off our engagement."

Drew felt winded, like he had just been punched in the chest by Mohammed Ali. He couldn't believe the girl he would have died for just a year ago, wanted to leave him. She didn't just want to, she had made up her mind, and now she was. "Wh-why? We're so good together, Bee?" Drew questioned, feeling like he could break down right then and there but he refused to. He needed his dignity, his pride.

Bianca slipped off the ring which he had given her weeks prior, took Drew's hand, then placed it in the palm of his hand. "Find someone more deserving of this ring, okay? Someone that will love you as much as you loved me." Bianca stated simply, then leaned in to kiss Drew on the cheek one last time. "Goodbye, Drew." She stated simply, and all Drew could do was look down at the ring in his hand and try to breathe without letting any tears fall down his cheeks.


End file.
